Gill's Lost Heart
by Crystalz8D
Summary: The Harvest Goddess is dying.Her daughter must replace her,but she must pass a couple tests. What happens when she meets a certain mayor's son? R & R GillxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Mother? What do you mean you're dying?" The young daughter of the Harvest Goddess whimpered, tears pooling in her beautiful glowing sapphire eyes. The Harvest Goddess had all the sprites gathered around her, supporting her.

"It is true, my beloved Ever. Please don't cry sweetie. Things like these have to happen, rather we like it or not. Right now, I need you to be strong like I know you are." The Harvest Goddess said smiling reassuringly, holding her daughter's cheek. Ever sniffled quietly and nodded, looking as if she were about to collapse.

"What's going to happen?"

"What about Waffle Island?"

"What about us?!"

The sprites had started talking all at once, all frantic and desperate.

"Enough! Please, you're upsetting Ever." The Harvest Goddess said strictly, gaining her power back for a second. Everything got silent except for a whimper from Ever.

"Mommy, what am I going to do without you?" Ever whispered, using the name she used to call her magical mother when she was just a little child.

"It's alright, Ever. This always happens, and it's what happened to me and my mother when I was around your age. You will simply take my place as Harvest Goddess." The Harvest Goddess said sadly, but calm and soothingly like a mother should be.

"But, how would _I_ do that? You know I don't have my wings or marks yet." Ever was nervous. How would she ever replace her mother? Ever looked around. They were in their home in the Mother Tree. She had never been outside it, but the sprites and her mother told her stories of how wonderful the island that they were on was.

"Neither did I, at your age, nor did my mother. We were both sent down to Waffle Island to gain our right to be called Harvest Goddess, and that is what you will do, too." Harvest Goddess said. Ever's eyes grew wide. She was going to go down _there_? With all those humans?

"What would I have to do?" Ever whispered, scared now. Her mother laughed, instantly calmingly Ever.

"That's up to you. It is never the same for any of us. But I will tell you this: you will have to do it before the next harvest moon. That's the only setback." Harvest Goddess said calmly, because she believed her daughter could and would do it. Ever was about to ask her mother another question, when she finally saw her mothers condition: Her beautiful aquamarine hair was growing dull. Her wings were also losing their shine.

Overall, her mother looked…tired. Except for her eyes, which were still going strong and bright. As she looked into them, Ever realized just how much her mother loved her and believed that Ever could succeed in becoming the new Harvest Goddess. Ever suddenly stood and looked more confident than she ever had.

"Ok, mother, I'll do it. I'll be the best darn harvest Goddess there ever was!" Ever said confidently, holding up her right hand as if she was promising an oath. The Harvest Goddess smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Just one thing: You'll have some help. The farmer that restored the rainbows and the Mother Tree that you are currently in, she'll help you." Harvest Goddess said.

"She's still alive? How does she know about me? How will she help?" Ever asked in curiosity.

"Of course!" The Harvest Goddess laughed. "It was only a couple seasons ago that she did those things. As to your second question, I have told her in her dreams, and she agreed to it. As to your last question, she'll give you a place to stay in her home and help you with anything you need."

"Oh ok. Well, I'm ready to go at anytime." Ever said confidently, puffing out her chest like a soldier about to go into war. The Harvest Goddess smiled and leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Be safe, Ever. I will always love you." She said quietly.

"I love you too mommy." Ever whispered, close to tears again. But she didn't get to cry, because everything went black for Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

GILL POV:

Today was just about the most boring day ever. There was no work to do at the Town Hall, Elli was sick, and my father was out doing some useless errands. I still had about an hour left until I could close up for the day.

I rearranged the books. Twice. I looked at everyone's town card at least 4 times. I even sat in my father's chair and pretended to be mayor for a while. There was simply nothing to do.

I looked out of the front window. Hmm, there's Julius and Candace, talking. Humph, why does he get a girlfriend when he himself looks like a girl? I thought, and then shook my head. I'm not jealous. Not at all. I didn't need anyone. I was fine, just me. Gill. Who cared if I had no friends, I'd be running Waffle Island soon. Who cared if I didn't have a love? It would only distract me. I mean, look at my father. He had a love, and look how he turned out.

I looked at the rainbow. Huh. It was pretty dull today. Actually, all the rainbows were dull these past couple of weeks. "That's odd." I muttered to myself. A couple seasons ago, the newest farmer, Angela, had come to Waffle Island and single-handedly saved the island. She had been the talk of the town, and its hero. Whatever. Now Angela was living a good life. She had a boyfriend, Chase, and I heard they might get engaged soon. Yuck. Who'd want to marry a dung-smelling farm girl?

The clock struck 5 'o' clock, and I jumped. I gathered my things and quickly hurried out the door, locking it. Finally, I could go home. To what, though? Oh well. Like I said, Gill needs no one.

ANGELA POV:

I left the inn happily. Chase and I had dinner together, and it was perfect. _He's the one, I know it. _I was thinking happily about him, that I didn't notice Gill walking by, and we ran into each other.

"Oh sorry!" I said apologizing, picking up his man diary.

"You should be, farm girl." He said curtly, dusting himself off. I frowned. He was always mean to me for no reason! I shoved the diary in his hands and left without another word.

_Some people can be so rude_, I thought poutly as I returned to my farm. My animals were gathered around a certain spot. "I guess the grass is greener on that side." I said, laughing at my own joke. I walked over to the bell and rang it, but the animals paid no attention. Huh. I rang it again. No dice. The animals would not move from that spot.

I walked into the little herd, and I almost shrieked when I saw what they were all gathered around. It was a girl around my age. But, she looked…out of place. She was wearing a white body-hugging dress that flowed past her feet. Her hair was pitch black, but with a blue tint to it. It was in perfect ringlets that went down mid-back, and she had side bangs that almost covered her left eye. Her skin was pretty light.

My chicken Cluck clucked and started pecking at something that I didn't notice before. I picked it up; it was a note.

_I entrust you with my daughter, Angela. Her name is Ever. Take care of her and help her all you can. But please do not let anyone know who she really is. This is the last task I ask of you, as you will soon learn why. I cannot thank you enough for all you have done. Take care._

_-Harvest Goddess_

Of course! The Harvest Goddess had visited my dreams and told me about her daughter and how she was supposed to earn her right as the new Harvest Goddess. I guess there were going to be two Harvest Goddesses.

I looked at her again. She was sleeping peacefully. I knelt down beside her.

"Um…Ever? Wake up." I said, nudging her. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, showing that they were a really pretty blue. She sat up, yawning. She looked around, and she stopped at me. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my mom and the sprites?" She said, looking confused. Tiny, my Chihuahua-looking dog I adopted, yipped and jumped into her lap, making her squeal and jump. I laughed and picked up Tiny.

"I'm Angela, the farmer that's gonna help you out. To your second question, you're in Waffle Island. To your last question, well, I don't know." I said, standing up and offering my hand to Ever.

"You sound just like my mom." She said laughingly, taking my hand. I couldn't help laughing too. I took her inside after I put all the animals in the barn. They were reluctant, but Ever just told them it was fine, and they went into their homes like nothing. It was weird but cool.

"Let me set up your bed upstairs then we'll deal with your clothes." I said.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked a little offended.

"Nothing, just around here, we all wear normal non-fancy things." I said reassuringly, and she nodded understandingly. I headed upstairs and prepared a guest room for her, then came back downstairs with a light blue and black sweater, a skirt, and the some black cowgirl boots. She laughed when she saw it all, but put it on. She looked gorgeous, but she said it was the weirdest thing she ever wore.

"It'll do for now." She said and smiled at me. Then her stomach growled. I laughed and we went to the kitchen and I made food.

"Oh no! She's dying?" I said sadly. Ever had explained everything to me, and I could barely hold back tears. She nodded sadly, clearly not wanting to talk about it. I changed the subject quickly.

"So tomorrow we'll sneak you onto the boat while I go to Toucan Island, then I'll tell Pascal, the boat's captain, that you came there from far away and you're visiting me for a while. Then no one will know you just suddenly appeared on my field." I said, cleaning the dishes.

"Okay, but I still don't get why we have to lie." She said as she paced back and forth in the living room.

"Because your mother said so. Plus, this town takes the Goddess stuff very serious now, and they'd never leave you alone so you can do the things you have to do." I said sternly. I dried my hands on a towel as she thought.

"True. Well, I'm really tired. Can we just finish talking tomorrow?" She finally said.

"Sure Goddess-in-training, I'm at your service"


	3. Chapter 3

Gill POV:

I woke up at 6am like I always did. I didn't have an alarm clock, but I just tell myself to wake up and I do. I stretched and walked into my bathroom. I did my daily morning ritual of taking a shower, getting dressed, combing my hair, and brushing my teeth. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen where my father was making breakfast.

"Morning." I muttered as I took my usual place at the table. My father set down a tomato omelet.

"Morning son! Did you sleep well?" He said cheerfully, sitting down with his own plate.

"Yes. As usual." I said and took a bite of my omelet, chewing slowly.

"Good, because I came up with a great idea that has to do with the return of the rainbows and Mother Tree, and I need you to take care of it." He said giddily, as if he held the secret of the world. I sighed and looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something like "build a monument of Angela in gold".

"We're going to hold a Harvest Goddess Appreciation festival!" He practically squealed, and I perked up.

"Alright, then…it'll be on Spring 18. That's in two days. I'll have everything done by then. Just go tell everyone to show up at the square around 9." I said, calculating in my head. My father did squeal this time and he grinned. I nodded and finished the rest of my breakfast.

Soon I was out the door and walking quickly to the Town Hall. I was engulfed in my own plans about the new festival that I ran into someone.

"Excuse you." I said curtly, not even looking at the person, just dusting myself off. I started walking again.

"Your right, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I apologize." Said a voice so beautiful, it almost made me stop. Almost. I kept walking. It was probably a prank, since no one ever apologized to me, and I never heard someone so polite. "Excuse me you forgot your-

"I'm busy, stop bothering me." I said curtly, cutting off the unknown voice, and kept walking.

Ever POV:

The young guy kept walking; obviously he didn't know that his diary had fallen out of his pile of books. I held the green diary in my arms, confused of what just happened. No one had ever been so mean to me. I just didn't know what to do…

"Oh it's ok, Gill's an ass to everyone. Oh, don't cry!" Angela said, pulling out a tissue from her bag. I grabbed it and wiped away my tears.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, forcing away my urge to cry.

"On no, it's him. He's always rude to everyone. I have yet to meet someone that he didn't completely piss off." Angela said knowingly, which made me giggle.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the Sundae Inn for some lunch. By now, at least half of the island probably heard about the new 'visitor'." She smiled at me, and I giggled again.

When we got inside, I was instantly hit with the loveliest smell of food. I sighed dreamily.

"Hey Angela!" Everyone greeted Angela as if she were family. Angela greeted everyone back, and I felt a little shy. Not for long though, because soon everyone had introduced themselves and I got a warm welcome from everyone.

"Well, as you know, I'm Chase, and I'll be your server today. Please, follow me." Chase said, and Angela giggled as if were the funniest thing ever. Chase grinned at her and winked, and then I got it; they were a couple.

We were seated at a table and Chase got our orders and headed back to the kitchen. "So…you two are very close, I see." I said and smiled. Angela blushed and nodded.

"He's my boyfriend." She said. I opened my mouth to say something about wedding bells, when the door to the inn busted open, and two guys walked in confidently.

"No worries, Luke is here!" one of them said, standing in a heroic pose. He had blue hair and a bandana tied on, covering most of it. He was fit, and had a nice tan going on. I looked over at the other guy. He was very muscular and had a great tan. He also had cute spiky reddish brown hair. The muscular guy cleared his throat. "Oh, and Owen's here too." Luke said, pretending to be bored. Owen punched Luke on the arm, and Luke yelped. I giggled, and the two guys stopped and looked at me. Immediately, they stood straight and puffed out their chests.

"Oh boy." Angela whispered, and I giggled quietly.

"Hi Angela!" Luke yelled nicely and strode over to us, Owen striding behind him.

"Hi Luke. Hi Owen. Nice to see you both." Angela said and smiled.

"So…who's the new girl?" Luke said, giving me a flirtatious grin.

"I'm Ever. Pleasure to meet you." I said politely and held out my hand. He took it and shook it.

"Pleasure's mine and I'm Luke. The dude behind me is my buddy Owen. He's not that interesting though." Luke said, and again Owen punched his arm, which was still shaking my hand, making him let go.

"Hi there. I'm Owen." Owen said nicely and smiled warmly. We shook hands. Both of them sat down with us, and Luke started talking about how "awesome" he was. Chase brought our food and we all started eating.

"So, Ever, tell us about you." Luke said with his mouth full of food.

"Um…" I said, not knowing what to say. I looked over at Angela.

"She's a-

"Holy crap is that Gill's diary?!" Luke interrupted, looking at my lap. I looked down and remembered that I did have Gill's diary.

"Yes." I said, placing it on the table. Luke and Owen looked at each other with big, mischievous grins. Luke snatched and opened it.

"We've been waiting our whole lives for this moment! Now we'll teach that nerd a lesson!" Luke said mischievously. He and Owen laughed and started reading the diary. Now, as rude as Gill was, that was his private diary. I grabbed it out of their hand and carefully closed it.

"You will not be teaching the ner- I mean Gill a lesson. This is his, and only he will decide who reads it. Sorry." I said politely and smiled. They whined and pouted like little kids, but there was no way they would get it. "No." I said and shook my head.

"Well, at least I got what his full name was. Gillian!" Luke said happily and I couldn't help it. I cracked up


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for reading this! Keep reviewing. Hopefully Ever will show more of her goddess side these next few chapters, as in powers and such. What powers? Welll…you'll find out. Only, if you review! So review. Thanks :D**

Gill POV:

"Where'd did it go?! All my secrets are in there!" I said angrily. I was in the Town Hall when I noticed my diary was gone.

"I'm sure you probably just left in your house." Elli said, trying to calm me down.

"I never leave home without it!" I said, panic rising through me. What if Luke or Owen got it? Then I'd be dead. They would tell everyone! Everyone-

That's it! I bumped into someone earlier! But who? I didn't even look at the person. But I did hear her voice. It was….?

At that moment my father walked in, singing a song that mentioned waking up and feeling like P Diddy, whoever that was. My dad was hopeless sometimes.

"Father! I need to report a theft!" I yelled at him, and he looked at me like I was weird.

"Of what?" he asked, seeming to not pay attention.

"My diary!" I yelled, holding onto his shoulders and shaking him a bit. I was practically hyperventilating. He laughed.

"Oh don't be such a worry-wart. I'm sure it'll turn up." He said. He obviously didn't care at all. I gave him a glare and stomped back to my desk, fuming. How dare he? Not care at all? I don't believe this! I'll be ruined! I'll-

"Um… hello?" said a heavenly voice. _That_ heavenly voice. I looked up.

My worst, and best, mistake of my life.

**Sorry it was short! But I need another chapter for the huge things I've planned to happen. That's right, Waffle Island's about to get a little shaken. Drop me a note if there's something you'd like to see happen. I do listen to people's comments, trust me. Bye for now!**


End file.
